The EarthLander and The FireLander
by Eli H. Lee
Summary: Starts when Nala and Simba are cubs yet a few weeks after Simba is believed to be dead. Nala meets a new friend from a far away lands while Simba meets a new friend with a past like his own. Little did either know who the kids of them would be.
1. Nala meets Koni

**This all starts when Simba is with Timon and Pumbaa in the jungles.**

**Disclaim: I do not own Lion King/Disney. But I do own Koni (Coo- nee) and Vitvu (Feet- foo) and the Jungle pride. **

Nala woke up another day in the dead Pridelands. Ever since Scar took over, the herds moved away, or died, and hunting was harder than ever. Finding her mother out on a hunt again, the pale colored cub sighed and walked out of the cave where all the hyenas were sleeping along with Scar and Zira. Nala really didn't understand where the new lioness Scar had for a wife came from, but she was just as mean as him. As Nala walked over to a dry waterhole, the cub wondered if there was any hope.

Just then, a rustle came from some dry bushes near her. Nala perked her ears and turned around quickly. A brown cub came out from the bushes, her green eyes looking at Nala curiously.

"Hello," the new cub said, running up to Nala. Nala smiled, glad that she wasn't alone. "Hi, I'm Nala."

"I'm Koni," the young brown female playfully tackled Nala, smiling. Nala noticed that Koni's nose was pink like her own, yet shaped like Scar and that she had a tuff that was on her forehead just stopping at the top of her green eyes. Nala glanced at the dark brown that her new playmate had. It was darker than Scar's, making it a perfect dark brown that if it was night time, Koni would look like she had black fur. Under one of her eyes was a black arrow. Nala pinned Koni down and smiled, as she tilted her head.

"So where are you from?" she asked, curious of why Koni was here. Koni shrugged. "The Earth lands. But ever since the Fire landers took over, my mother and I have been on the run," Koni got up and looked at the peach colored cub nervously now. Nala was confused. "Earth lands? Fire landers? Where are that and who are those?"

"The Earth lands are really far from here, and Fire landers are lions who respect and learn the ways of fire. As a Earth lander, I respect and learn the ways of the earth," Koni explained, hoping Nala would understand. "My mother went to that big pointy rock there, seeing if there's a pride that can take us in."

Nala smiled and sat besides Koni. "Yeah, sorry if the Pridelands isn't you're exact dream home," the cub apologized. Koni shrugged.

"It's better than what the Fire landers did to the Earth lands."

Koni and Nala looked at each other and started play again. Koni blew her fur tuff from her eyes, and followed when Sarafina and a lioness that looked a lot like Koni called for the two.

**I know it's not much, and that you probably don't know how this is going. So continue to read to learn more! Please Review!**


	2. Simba meets Vitvu

**Disclaimer: I only own Koni, and Vitvu.**

Simba was helping Pumbaa pick off the spikes from Timon back.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Timon," the golden cub said, after getting rid of the spike of the strange bush Timon had backed into earlier. "That's the last time we're ever going near the part of the jungle!" the meerkat exclaimed as Pumbaa went on to getting the spike out.

Simba sighed and looked at the river they crossed. Walking over, the cub began to drink the taste of the foul spike out of his mouth. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. Running over to it, Simba saw a peach color …something with a paw over it's face. Half of it was in the river while another half was on the bank.

"Timon! Pumbaa! Over here! I think I found something alive!"

The warthog and meerkat ran over and Timon began sniffing. He pushed the paw off the something's face to see a lion cub's face. "Ahh!"

Simba smiled; glad he wasn't the only lion in the jungle. He perked his ears as Pumbaa asked Timon, "Can we keep him? Simba could use a playmate. Please Timon? We kept Simba!" Simba laughed at how Pumbaa was trying to get Timon to say yes when he decided to watch the cub and try to help it. Pulling it from the river, Simba noticed that the new cub had pale fur, a scar on one eyes, a brown tuff where his mane would grow, and brown tuff on his elbows. The new cub had a nose that looked like a Pridelander's but was black instead of pink.

Simba nudged the other male cub enough the wake him and lift his head. Simba now saw that this new lion had blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Simba!" the golden cub exclaimed, grabbing the attention of Timon and Pumbaa.

"Wow, hey Timon, he's ok!" Pumbaa said, glad that the cub was ok. Timon jumped down from Pumbaa back and looked at the new lion cub. "I'm Timon, this is Simba, and this is Pumbaa. And you are?"

"Vitvu," the cub's voice sounded a bit unsure. Simba tilted his head. "So, what eating you kid?" Pumbaa asked. Timon laughed, saying, "Nothing, since he and Simba are on top of the food chain! Get it?" The meerkat tried to get everyone to laugh, only to fail. Simba cleared his throat.

"So, where are you from Vitvu?"

"Does anyone really care? After all I did? I can't go back," Vitvu said, looked down. Simba looked at the pale cub in shock, since he couldn't go back to the Pridelands, and that the last line was that same one he told Timon and Pumbaa when he meant them.

Timon though, nodded. "So you're an outcast! Great, so are we!" Pumbaa nudged the new guy concerned. "What'd you do kid?"

"Something bad, but I don't want to ever talk about," Vitvu kept on reminding Simba of himself now. "That's ok, we don't want to hear about!" Simba looked at Timon, saying, "Timon."

Turning his attention to Vitvu, he asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not unless you can change the past."

Pumbaa and Timon looked at each other, then to Vitvu. "Ok, hey, you know Hakuna Matata? It means no worries. We'll teach you everything we know about it, and we can be great friends!" Simba said, trying to cheer Vitvu up. Vitvu only smiled.

Later That day…

While Timon and Pumbaa were looking for bugs again, Vitvu and Simba were exploring the jungle again. Simba looked over the waterfall. "You know, there's really a lot of areas to know about this place," Vitvu said, smiling. Simba nodded, and sat down on the rock. Vitvu was frowning again, making Simba wonder.

"I came from the Fire lands. I learned the ways of fire, and I've learned to respect it. When I ran away, it was right after my pride took over an area called the Earth lands. It was so beautiful, and green, and then… I… I helped my pride burn it all up. When that was all over, so many of the Earth Landers were dead, some escaped, like the one my father was after. Some female cub with a black arrow under one of her eyes, but I didn't even want to continue. Not after seeing the escaped cubs with out mothers. It just was to much for me," the cub said, looking away from his new friend. Simba looked shocked at what Vitvu just said. The cub still continued. "I was so angry at my father, for killing so many just for one cub. I yelled at him so much, called him so many bad things. He kept returning them until finally he clawed at my face, leaving this scar. When he turned, I charged, he was so close to the edge of that high rock, and he…" The cub stopped, breaking into tears. Simba understood and patted the pale cub on the back.

"I know how you feel. I'm responsible of my own father's death," the golden cub admitted. Vitvu looked at Simba, saying, "Promise you won't tell Pumbaa and or Timon?" Simba nodded. "And you won't tell them my secret?"

Vitvu nodded, smiling. The two male cubs went back into the jungles to explore some more.

**This came out better than I thought. Well, either way, I have a feeling those two will be awesome friends. Please Review!**


	3. Koni's pain and Vitvu's guilt

**Disclaimer: I only own Koni, her mother Kuna, Koni's pride members, her brothers, and Vitvu.**

Koni tired to get out of her mother's grab as Kuna was giving her a bath. Nala giggled, amused by her new friend's dislike towards baths. When Kuna was down giving her daughter a bath, Koni jumped down to Nala and brushed her tuff back to where it normally settled.

"Do baths really annoy you that much?" Nala asked as they ran off to play. Koni growled a bit. "It always ends up in the end that my tuff goes back." Nala shook her head and looked back to Koni's mother Kuna. It kept on surprising the pale colored cub at how much Koni looked like Kuna just like she looked like Sarafina. Nala only noticed three things that were different from the new members of the pride. One was Koni had the black arrow under her eye. Two was that Kuna had one red eye and one green eye. And three…

Even though they were the same shape, Kuna's nose was black as it made Koni's pink nose outstand more.

Koni giggled as she jumped on something. Nala looked to see a small grasshopper. "I wonder what's it like to really hunt," the brown cub said as she let the incest go. "I'm guessing that you don't like the prey go," Nala said, watching it hop away. Looking back at her playmate, the blue-eyed cub tilted her head.

"Where there a lot of cubs in the Earth Lands?"

Koni flicked her ears and looked down. "About ten to said the most. There was my twin brother Sambu, my older brother Maji, my other older brother Mungu. Then there was Muhimu, and his brother Rutendor. Adaeze and his cousin Arjana. And then Koboko and Pundamilia. And last but not least there was Ngiri," Koni said, looking at Nala. "I was the only girl cub in the whole pride. I never had another girl to play with… until now."

Nala smiled, and then frowned. "What happened to them all?" Koni's ears lowered, the topic reminding her of what the Fire Landers did. "Sambu died along the way here. It was too much for him ever since his leg was badly burned. Koboko, Pundamilia, Muhimu, Adaeze, and Arjana, they escaped with their mothers is all I know. Ngiri, he died in the fire along with Maji," she said, tears coming into her green eyes. "I never even knew what happened to Mungu though. My mother and I never found out." Nala pulled Koni close as the cub let out her tears.

"At times I just want to get back at those Fire landers. After how they separated my pride and ruined it. They ruined everything," the brown female whispered, wiping away her tears.

In the jungles…

Vitvu watching the water carefully as Simba, Pumbaa, and Timon were swimming in it. "How can you three handle the water touching your fur?" the cub asked Simba, who was trying to splash water at his new friend. "You get used to it." Timon was giving Vitvu an odd look. "What's wrong with water kid?" the meerkat asked, making Vitvu respond in a disgusted look. "It's a weakness to fire. It puts it out. Water puts me out."

Simba suddenly remembered about where Vitvu came from. 'He's learned the ways of fire, how could I forget?'

Pumbaa though, smiled kindly. "It's a nice way to get a bath. And besides, it's very useful in the jungle," the warthog said, making the pale cub smile a bit. "I guess I can give it a try…"

Simba perked his ears happily, glad that Vitvu was going to try. What scared him though, was what if it put him out?

Vitvu stepped into the water with one paw. Putting another in, the cub took a deep breath and closed his blue eyes tightly as he let go of the shore. Timon and Pumbaa looked confused as Vitvu looked like he was drowning…. When he was swimming.

Simba laughed and swam over. "You can open your eyes now, Vitvu, you're swimming," the red-eyed cub said, glad that his friend was all right. Vitvu opened the eye with the scar on it, then the other. Looking around, the cub looked in confusion, and then started to laugh as he followed Simba.

Pumbaa and Timon got out and smiled as the cubs started to splash each other.

Later the night….

Vitvu lay down beside Timon and Simba as all three of them were lying on Pumbaa's belly. Timon and Pumbaa were fast asleep, but Simba kept flicking his ears, showing that he was still awake. Vitvu sighed, and looked up at the sky. "I wish I could just take it all back," he said, wondering if Simba heard him. Simba looked at the pale cub. "I know, but you know what Timon would say. Put the past behind ya and Hakuna Matata."

**I think I might put them all as teens in the next Chapter… what do you readers think? Anyway, have you figure out who the kids of Simba's new friend, Vitvu, are, along with whom Nala's new friend Koni's cubs would be? Please Review!**


	4. Hope and flashback

**Disclaimer: I only own Koni, her mother Kuna, and Vitvu.**

Vitvu leapt onto a rock as Pumbaa and Timon looked for grubs. Simba joined in the finding as he clawed at the trees. Simba's red mane was now starting to go, half of it now growing were his neck was. Vitvu's mane was growing the same, only the top of his, were his small tuff was, had grown bigger and his mane color was turning a very dark brown. The two teen lions looked at the rocks and tree while the red warthog and the redheaded meerkat were looking in the holes and under logs.

Teen Simba looked at the other lion. He couldn't shake off the feeling of Vitvu looking so much like Nala. But the scar that was on one of the pale lion's blue eyes wasn't helping. The golden lion shook his head and went onto continued the search.

Vitvu turned over a rock and smiled. "Hey, I found some!" he yelled to the others. Pumbaa and Timon looked up and ran over with Simba. "Nice job, Vu, looks like Timon and Pumbaa got another bug pile." The two teens laughed before joining in the feast.

Back in the Pridelands…

Teen Nala found her friend, also now a teenager, Koni, crying by a waterhole.

"Koni?" the pale lioness looked concern for her friend. The dark brown lioness looked at her. "I can't take it anymore Nala. How could Scar even do this? How can he let those hyenas just get away with this?" she asked, looking away. Nala sighed and sat beside her friend.

"It's ok. This won't last forever. There's always an end to everything."

Koni looked up with her green eyes. "My mother's dead, Nala. Scar knew those cubs weren't his." Nala looked shocked at her.

"Did he…?"

"I hid two. Well, more like gave two. Kula and Chumvi might never know of her true family. She's safe with Sarabi though."

"Do you think Scar knows?"

"No, he thinks that Kula and Chumvi are Sarabi's kids. He doesn't think he should kill Kula. Or Chumvi. Or At least for now with Chumvi."

Nala lowered her ears in respect to her friend. Koni had lost everything now. Her family, her home, and she still tried to keep the little hope she had left. "I'm going out on a hunt. Sarabi says she'll need you to watch Kula for her," the lioness with the tuff said before running off. The blue-eyed lioness nodded and went to the den. Seeing Sarabi, the teen bowed her head to the lioness that she still secretly considered her queen. Lying down besides a brown female cub with a pink Pridelander's nose along with a darker male cub with the same nose, Nala smiled before saying to the cub, "Your sister is defiantly the strongest here. In both character and hope."

Back in the jungle that night…

Vitvu looked at the stars, as the others were asleep in the grass. It was way past the same he would normally go to sleep, but there was something that had made him curious. He looked back at the group of stars that formed a lioness's head. He couldn't help but think he saw that lioness before. Just then he started to have a flash back…

_Fire was everywhere as the Firelanders set the Earth lands on fire. A cub Vitvu held a branch that was on fire as he looked around. He couldn't understand why his father was doing this really. A dark brown color then caught his eyes. There, right by an injured male cub with one blue eye and one green eye, was a dark brown female with a tuff on her head, green eyes and a black arrow under one of her eyes. Vitvu nearly dropped the branch he held when he saw that mark. His father was after that cub, thinking she would be the one to destroy him. The cub couldn't understand. In his point of view, this cub was really …cute. Walking over, the cub tried to smile kindly to them. The two other cubs looked at him and the female cub tried to get the other up. The mother grabbed the injured cub and the female cub, carrying them away. _

_Vitvu's rimmed ears went back in sorrow when he saw the look of hatred on the female cub's face. Looking around, the Firelander cub saw what his pride was doing in a different light. There were dead lions here and there, cries, injured cubs and mothers trying to get their cubs out of danger's way. Anger suddenly grew in his heart. How could he? How could his pride do this? _

Vitvu shook his head back into relativity. Looking back at the night sky, he knew that he had to fix what he had done. The teen sighed as he looked at his three friends. Lying back down on his back, Vitvu sighed as he closed his blue eyes.

**Yes everyone, I made Kula and Chumvi brother and sister, and siblings to Koni. I think that Scar would have kill Chumvi if he knew he wasn't Sarabi's cub. Ok, I know that SOMEONE is ask this question: Why wouldn't Scar kill Sarabi's "kids"? Well, let's see. They're not his brothers. And in she was his sister-in-law. I think Sarabi would have also beaten him up if he did at the point. She looks a lot tougher than him in the entire movie. There's your answer there. Please Review!**


	5. Deal and full grown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King! I only own Koni, Kuna, and Vitvu!**

* * *

><p>Koni gave Scar a warning stare. She was already at the end of her temper.<p>

"Scar, this has to end now."

The male lion looked shocked at her. "Is that a way to talk to your king?" he snarled, baring his teeth. The darker brown lioness returned the snarl. "You're not the king. A king cares for all of his subjects, not just his favorites," she hissed, giving Scar a warning with her claws sticking out.

The older male lion only smirked. "So, you don't think I'm fit enough to be the king? Well, well, well, I see there's a trouble in the brew," he said, flashing an evil grin. Koni narrowed her green eyes.

Scar's grin turned into a frown, seeing no change in her reaction, as he wanted it to. "How about I give you a deal, Koni?

One of her eyebrows went up.

"You become Nuka's queen, and I'll spare yours, Chumvi's, Kula's, and Nala's lives."

Koni's eyes widen and thought for a moment. "Deal, and you better keep your side of the promise Scar!" she yelled as she left the cave. Scar smiled evilly as he watcher go. The bloodline of his family was going to continue.

A full-grown Vitvu jumped from branch to branch in the treetops. His dark brown mane reached all the way down to his chest, his blue eyes light as the river in the jungle.

"Come on Timon!" he yelled, his voice very deep (think of Mufasa, but deeper). Simba ran on the ground with Pumbaa as Timon tried to catch up with the tree climbing lion with the other three.

"Slow down, please!" the meerkat said, panting. Vitvu laughed and continued to climbs the trees. Simba shook his head as the other lion. "Give him a break Vitvu, he travels on two, remember?" the red mane lion yelled out to the tree's. Vitvu jumped down and looked at the warthog, meerkat, and other lion.

The pale lion smiled before running off with the others trying to catch up to him.

Nala looked in disbelief at what her friend told her. Koni sighed sadly as the two lionesses walked side by side. While Nala had gotten more meat, she and Koni both were still skinny.

"I know you're trying to protect innocent lives Koni, but you really should think for yourself for once! I mean, Nuka's mate? You've got to realize what you want!"

"I know what I want, Nala, ok?"

Both grown lionesses looked at each other. The brown one sighed and looked down. "What I want is for you and my siblings to be safe."

Nala sighed and sat down. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Koni nodded at the blue-eyed lioness before both turned their heads to Scar's voice. Koni sighed and blew some of her tuff from her green eyes. "Wish me luck," she said to the pale lioness before going for her meeting, even though everyone knew them, with Nuka and Zira.

Nala shooked her head. "Nuka's still just a teen. What are Scar and Zira thinking?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, everyone, I put Nuka as a teen here. And if you're saying, "But he's a teen in the beginning of the second movie," guess what? <span>He looks that same way through the entire movie!<span> What better way to have this story than to have Nuka as a teen and he looks like that through the entire time since? Does it really matter that he's a teen here? He looks the same way through the whole second movie!**

**Either way, I'm not letting out any more spoilers. So, please review!**


	6. Koni Meets The Guys

**Disclaimer: I only own Koni, and Vitvu. Kuna died. I just remembered that. Ha ha.**

A lioness with dark brown fur ran across the desert in front of her. Her green eyes shone brightly in the sun, her fur tuff covering one of her eyes. Her black arrow birthmark had a scar under it, reminding her the pain of where she had just ran away from. Her pink nose was now a darker shape of pink. Koni kept running, running from her pride, her only life, from her in-laws and her young adult mate, Nuka.

Koni had to keep running, she had to run. 'Not after all of what happened,' she thought, a flash back coming to her as she ran.

_Koni held the dead bodies of her younger siblings, Kula and Chumvi, with the few week old cub she had. Nuka walked into the den, his mane hadn't grown since his teen-age years. The grayish-light brownish lion looked at his and Koni's son, ignoring of what his father did to his brother and sister in-law._

_The small cub was just like Nuka. Small, same color, it eyes were red._

_"How is he?" he asked, not showing any emotion._

_"He'll do fine," Koni had said, trying to fight back sobs. Nuka growled and picked up his cub after saying, "He's too weak. My father wouldn't let him control the throne."_

_Koni cried as Nuka threw out the cub, letting it mew until it went quiet._

_"I'll be back in an hour. We'll have to try again."_

The flash back ended, only making the lioness run faster. She couldn't take it anymore. Nuka was just like Scar. A liar, cruel, and only caring for his most favorite subjects. Even Zira was nicer. By a little.

Koni panted as she started to see a jungle. Almost getting there, she fainted, the heat finally getting to her dark coat.

Back in the Pridelands…

Nala cried, but knew her friend's reason of leaving. Ten cubs, and Nuka and Scar threw them out. The pale fur lioness had tried to nurse the cubs back to health, but it never went unnoticed. Zira would take the cubs and leave them with the hyenas to take care of. Nala though could see the tears in the elder lioness's red eyes when she did this. And she couldn't blame her. Zira would always help Koni with the cubs. It was the nice side of her that not many saw.

The blue-eyed lioness looked up at the sky, feeling as if she could have done more than this. She could have stopped Scar from killing Kula and Chumvi when he finally figured out that they weren't Sarabi's. Nala plopped down, sobbing more.

She loved Koni's cubs, even if they were also Nuka's. Nala was the godmother to all of them after all.

Back in the Jungle….

Vitvu sighed and shook his head. Pumbaa and Timon were finding grubs again. Both him and Simba were walking through the jungle since neither of them was hungry. Well, he wasn't. Simba came along to see what was the matter.

"Look, Vitvu, I know when you're lying. Now come on. Tell me," the red mane lion said.

The blue-eyed male sighed. "Ever get the feeling as if there's something missing in your life, Sim?" he asked, finally looking at his best friend. Simba nodded, understanding what the other lion was saying. Vitvu looked around. "I'm feeling that. It's as if there's something or someone I need to know or do before moving on."

Simba sighed and suddenly sniffed. There was something new in the air. Seeing some buzzards though, he smiled. "Hey, how about we chase some buzzards? Getting ya some chasing air, huh?"

Vitvu rolled his eyes and looked away. "Eh, I don't know Simba. I mean, well, come on. Ok, Come on!" The two lions raced towards the buzzards, only to scare them easily and find a dark brown lioness where they were picking at.

Simba looked at the stranger questionly while Vitvu listened to her chest. "She's still breathing! Come on! Let's get this girl in the shade!" he said as her put the lioness onto his back.

"I'

"I'll go get Timon and Pumbaa!" the golden lion said as both raced into the jungle.

Once Simba got the meerkat and the warthog, all the guys laid the female in their nest/bed. While Timon fanned the overheated lioness with a leaf that was shaped like a fan, Vitvu and Simba wetted moss and Pumbaa got water.

When the stranger started to stir, everyone back up a bit. The dark brown lioness opened her eyes, showing the bright green in them. Vitvu and Simba stared a bit before looking at each other.

"Dude, I think we just saved a Earthlander."

Timon and Pumbaa looked at Vitvu confused as the lioness picked up her head and flicked her lined ears.

"What in the world is an Earthlander?"

**Guess who said that last part. Either way, Koni and Vitvu finally meet! Dun dun dun dun!**

**Can you guess who the kids are yet? If not, it's ok. I'm confused actually by how no one guessed who the kids are by what Koni and Vitvu look like. Oh well. And about the Nuka/Koni thing? Trust me, I'm kinda sad that I killed those cubs. Even Kula and Chumvi. But hey? What ya expect from Nuka and Scar?**

**Please Review everyone!**


	7. Greetings, story, and confused feelings

**Disclaimer: I only own Vitvu, and Koni. Rest belongs to Disney.**

Vitvu stared at the birthmark under the lioness's eye. Koni returned her stare to his scared eye. Everything was silent; Vitvu had already explained what had happened before he meant Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba. All the group could do was stare at each other, until Timon finally stopped the silence.

"So let me get this straight! You're a prince from a land called the FireLands; this lioness that you and Simba found is an Earthlander, and the Earthlands was once another area that the other Firelanders from your pride burned up. Both of you two were cubs and she escaped with her mother while your father wanted to kill her, you killed him and then ran away? And everyone is taking this in okay? DID I MISS SOMETHING?"

Timon jumped up and yelled out the last, as everyone listened to him. "Well, yep. That's pretty much it, Timon," Vitvu said, the tuff part of his dark brown mane moving upwards with his head as he nodded. "A prince?" Pumbaa asked, staring at Vitvu with widen velvet eyes. Simba tried to hold back laughs as Pumbaa began to kissed at the pale lion's paws. Vitvu backed away in disgust, making Koni giggled. All the males looked at her.

Koni coughed nervously before putting out her paw towards Timon and Pumbaa.

"I'm Koni. My friends call me Ko. Call me Ni and you die," She said, smiling as Timon stared at her fearful. Pumbaa bowed down in a gentlemen like behavior. "Nice to meet you, Koni." The dark brown lioness smiled as Simba greeted her. Vitvu stood and stared at her, already knowing she knew him by sight, not by name.

"So… um, where did you come from or uh, go after the burning?" he asked, biting his lower lip a bit. The green-eyed female looked at the blue-eyed male with her lined ears flicking, her fluffy cheeks moving a bit.

"I don't give away my position to the enemy, Vitvu," she said, sneering a bit at his name. The scared eyed male didn't blame her. Simba coughed nervously, knowing he would head up stopped some fighting between the two. "Did you earn some respect? I'm sure that there's many prides that would give the respect as they get to know the new members," the golden lion said, trying to get to know Koni more.

"Head huntress, babysitter, peacemaker, one of the top fighters and the prince's wife," she said, blowing her fur tuff when she was finished. "I think that can say it all."

Now was the warthog's turn. "So, who's your husband and why is he still a prince?"

Timon laughed at the red warthog, slapping him on the back. "For one Pumbaa, you're going a little deep into her privacy, two, the reason why he's still a prince is because he's not old enough to be a king yet," the red headed meerkat said, making all of the lions shake their heads.

"No, Nuka's prince because his father is still alive. My father-in-law wants to rule full time and will leave the throne to my mate when he dies. And that's how it's going for now until Nuka and I have a …suitable heir," Koni explained, saying the last part a bit shaking. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here then? If you're the next queen, shouldn't you be back to your lands?" Simba asked, looking at the female a bit questionly. Koni sighed and looked away, her bright green eyes glistening the tears that were forming. "As I said, until Nuka and I have a suitable heir, he won't take throne until my father-in-law has died. All the cubs I've had haven't really been… suitable for throne, at least in my husband's case."

Simba took a step back. Timon's dark brown eyes widen at the lioness while Vitvu walked a bit closer to comfort her. "It must have been hard. I'm… I'm sorry for your loss," he whispered, nudging her a bit. What surprised him was that Koni began to weep into his mane, actually accepting his company. Pumbaa still bore a confused expression.

"What loss?"

Timon pointed towards the only female in front of them. "Ko's mate killed all the cubs they had because they weren't strong enough to be suitable heirs apparently," he said, shock overcoming the meerkat.

"Oh."

Simba watched as the two other lions were comforting, a smiling on his face. 'At least she's ok here.'

Two days later…

Koni laughed as Vitvu splashed her with the cool water. Simba was laying on a rock near by as Timon and Pumbaa were floating on their backs. After getting pulled into the water by the pale male lion, the only female in the group came back out with her brown fur wet, her fur tuff covering her right eye, as it was soaked. Shaking off the water, Koni could only laugh more as Vitvu came out, both his blue eyes cover by his dark brown mane.

Vitvu shook off too, his mane becoming poofed up. Seeing Koni happy, he smiled, since he wanted her to forget all the pain she experienced from her mate. The lion didn't even notice the other stuff going around him as he kept watching Koni, even though she was just walking away. But still, he could take his eyes off her sparkling green eyes.

'Beautiful, lustful green eyes…" he thought, his eyes widening. Shaking that thought from his head, Vitvu tried not to think of being in love with Koni. 'I can't be in love with her. I mean I helped destroy her home. And she has a mate for crying out loud! What am I'm thinking here?' the thoughts kept coming for the young lion. All making him confused of how he felt.

Simba watched as Timon and Pumbaa kept trying to get Vitvu's attention. Chuckling to himself, he knew what was going on in his friend's head. "Poor Vitvu. He knows he can't have her since she's already taken, but he keeps getting thoughts of love," the red maned lion said to himself. The golden lion knew it was both wrong and right of his friend's love. But hey, what ya going to do about it?

**Sorry that I haven't updated this much. School work and doctor appointments. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. *. * Please review everyone!**


	8. Lions, Chases, Stars, and Love

**Disclaimer: I only own Koni and Vitvu. Disney owns the rest. **

Koni looked at Timon and Pumbaa as they tried to get some pesky birds away from their grub pile. Vitvu and Simba stood on either side of her, the golden male chuckling at the scene.

"Get out of here, you birds! Pout! Out! Out! And away!" Timon yelled, waving his arms all over the place.

Pumbaa panted from running back and forth all the time. Seeing the lions of their group, the red, smelly (sorry Pumbaa if you read that), warthog smiled and looked at Timon. "Maybe we can have Simba, Vitvu, and Koni help?" he asked.

"Yeah right. As if we need their… hey," Timon jumped in front of Pumbaa and pointed to three lions. "What if they helped?"

Pumbaa nodded then looked confused at the redheaded meerkat. "What?"

"Come on, let's have a roar. Want to start Koni?" Timon asked, looking at the dark brown lioness first. Seeing her lack of getting what he was saying, the meerkat tried to act out a lion growling. "Come on, growl, please? Work with me here!"

Koni looked at Vitvu confused. The pale fur lion smirked and gave her a reassuring glance. "Like this," he said, before letting out a roar that scarred all the birds. Simba smiled and roared as well, a bit shorter than Vitvu's. Koni smiled and joined in the roaring, her roar shorter than both male's. Timon jumped onto Pumbaa's back as they started to chase the birds, the meerkat blowing a raspberry.

Koni ran with the Vitvu, Simba a few feet in front of them.

"Why are we doing this? What kind of survival skills does this meet?" she asked, looking at the dark brown maned lion. Vitvu laughed before answering, "Skills? This is just for fun baby! Heehaw!"

Koni stared at Vitvu as they continued to run. "Fun?" She had almost forgot the meaning of the word. Simba laughed at the lioness's understatement. "You need to get out more often, girl. Fun! Heehaw!" he yelled, his red mane flowing in the breeze. Koni joined in with her own heehaws before they came to a halt seeing a mad herd of elephants.

"Uh oh." (Guess who said that)

All the birds blew raspberries at them before one of the elephants trumpet angrily. All of them screamed and ran the opposite way, and went into a small opening in the nearby rocks, fooling the elephants to run pass them.

Once the herd had passed, the odd group laughed out of control. "That was a blast!" Koni exclaimed, giggling afterwards. Pumbaa took it the wrong way.

"Sorry."

They all laughed again. Simba chuckled and tried to get out, but Timon and Pumbaa were trying to get out of the opening as well, forcing Koni and Vitvu to face each other with their noses together. When the golden lion, redheaded meerkat and red warthog had fully gotten out, Koni's and Vitvu's lips had already touched each other's. The green-eyed lioness and the blue-eyed male lion looked at each other in shock. Simba noticed and rolled his red ones.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" he asked, as he started to follow Pumbaa and Timon. The other two lions blushed and got out of the small opening they all hid in, but not without the same difficulty the other three had.

Later that night…

All five of the animals were out in the opening, gazing at the stars. They formed a pentagon shape in the grass, all of their eye color shining brightly with the help of the starlight. When Timon and Pumbaa had gone to bed, Simba, Koni, and Vitvu were left to stargaze.

"That one looks like a baby zebra," Koni said, pointing at some stars. "See the wobbly legs?"

Vitvu smiled. "Yeah, oh, and that one looks like a elephant's head!"

Simba smiled and stayed quiet as his two other friends kept pointing and showing the stars. He looked, but still saw how Vitvu's paw was always pointing near what Koni found in the stars. When both the ex-Firelander's and ex-Earthlander's paws touched each other's, they pull them back out of embarrassment. Simba saw what was going on though and no doubt about it that the other two lions were hiding it. Koni and Vitvu were falling for each other.

The red mane chuckled and got up. "Hey, if you need me, I'll be Timon and Pumbaa back at the nest," he said as he walked away. The lion went into the thick bushes, but caught Timon and Pumbaa behind them.

"Really you two? Spying on Koni and Vitvu?" Simba asked, lying down beside them. Timon chuckled nervously. "Well, I wouldn't call it spying per say." The meerkat caught the golden lion's look. "Ok, we're spying."

All three of them looked at the lions as Vitvu sat up.

"So…." They heard him say.

"So…" Koni said, looking at him. Vitvu chuckled nervously as he looked into her green eyes. Koni flicked her lined ears and got up; only to sit right next to the one scared eyed lion.

"So, what do you think Nuka's doing right now?" Vitvu wished he hadn't asked that right after it left his mouth. It only reminded him that Koni had a mate. The dark brown lioness shrugged and looked away. "Probably crying like a baby right now, or looking for another mate. Most likely crying to his parents how his 'precious little wife' went missing," she said, hate filled in her voice, but tears running down her cheeks. Vitvu's heart felt like it was about to break seeing her cry. She was strong, but pain really did build up on her past. Nudging her a bit, the dark brown maned lion reassured her that she was all right.

"You can do better that him. I'm sure of that." He said, starting to slowly nuzzle her. Koni began to nuzzle back, her eyes now never leaving Vitvu. "I know. But I promised his father that I would be Nuka's mate so that he wouldn't kill my brother, sister and best friend. Not that my father-in-law didn't kill my brother and sister." She finally closed her eyes and rested her head on Vitvu's chin.

Vitvu's next words surprised himself. "So, if you were to choose another mate, who would you chose?" Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa all dropped their jaws to the ground as they kept listening and watching from behind the bushes at Koni's answer.

"You."

Vitvu's blue eyes widen. Koni smiled and licked his nose. "I would choose you, Vitvu." The male lion felt as if he could jump over the moon when she said, "I love you." Vitvu smiled a little and nuzzled her.

"I love you too, Ko."

Simba smiled as the two lions began to walk away from the thick bushes and into another part of the jungle. Timon, on the other hand, took it differently. "Well this just stinks."

Pumbaa looked hurt and looked down. "Sorry."

Simba sighed and patted the warthog to reassure him. "Timon didn't mean you, Pumbaa. He meant Vitvu and Koni." Pumbaa smiled, but frowned when he heard Timon speak.

"Yeah, that just stinks! Him, her, together, alone." The redheaded meerkat looked in disgust where the two other lions walked off. "And what's so wrong with that?" Simba asked, looking down at Timon.

And that's where Timon started to sing. (Disney owns the original and film version of this song! And this was just the perfect song for this.)

Timon: I can see what's happening.

Pumbaa looked confused. "What?"

Timon: And I'm guessing Nuka doesn't have a clue!

Pumbaa still kept asking. "Who?"

Timon: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
>our trio's down to two.<p>

Simba looked at Timon dissappointed, saying, "Don't you mean three?"

Timon realized his mistake.

Timon: Our group's down to three.

Pumbaa understood then. "Oh."

Timon: The sweet caress of twilight  
>There's magic everywhere<br>And with all this romantic atmosphere  
>Disaster's in the air<p>

Koni and Vitvu are at a beautiful waterfall.

Koni: Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<p>

Vitvu: So many things to tell her  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth of why I ran? Impossible!  
>She'd turn away from me<p>

Koni: He's holding back, he's hiding  
>But ,oh, what, I can't decide<br>Why won't he be the savior I know he is  
>The good one I see inside?<p>

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<p>

Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are<p>

Timon: And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

Pumbaa sniffs sadly, trying to hold back tears while Simba shakes his head at his friend's choice of words for the song their singing.

Pumbaa: His carefree days with us are history  
>Timon and Pumbaa: In short, our pal is doomed<p>

The meerkat and warthog looked at each other and then at Simba before starting to cry out of control, right into Simba's thick red mane.

Where Koni and Vitvu are…

Koni giggled as she and Vitvu started to nuzzle each other more and more. Pinning him to the ground, the lioness with the fur tuff on her forehead grinned as she sat on his stomach. Licking her pink Outlander shaped nose, Vitvu's black Pridelander like nose caught her scent and blushed.

Back to Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa at the nest/sleep area...

Simba covered his ears at the sounds of the night as he tired to get some sleep. The roars told him though, that Vitvu and Koni had surely shared their love for each other. "I envy Timon and Pumbaa now," he said, looking at the already asleep brown-eyed meerkat and velvet-eyed warthog.

The golden lion though, didn't notice the strange vulture that was resting fast asleep in the branches above, or to the fact that this vulture had been asleep in that branch for the whole day to recover it's strengths from the long flight he had.

This vulture's name was Tai, the advisor of Scar.

**I also own Tai everyone! Well, don't know what to say but Please Review! Can you guess the cubs yet? Please guess, please, please, please! **


	9. Goodbyes, and Going back

**Disclaimer: I only own Vitvu, Koni, and Tai (this means vulture in Swahili). **

Koni woke up the next morning right next to a sleeping Vitvu. She knew if Nuka ever did find out here she was, or what she did, there would be trouble.

And she could care less. Stretching as she got up, the dark lioness licked her new mate's cheek. Vitvu's blue eyes opened and looked up at her. "I'll be at the river if you need me, ok dear?" she said, nuzzling him. Vitvu nodded and licked her, his pale fur touching her dark brown fur.

Koni walked to the river. When she got there, she drank some water, the sound of the waterfall nearby making her feel at ease. Flicking her ears at the sound of wings flapping, the green-eyed lioness looked up to see a familiar vulture flying towards her.

"Hello, Tai."

The vulture bowed his head in respect. "I see you are all well and good, Princess Koni. I'll take you back to the Pridelands." Koni looked at him in shock. "B-b-b-back?"

Tai nodded. "Well, of course. And you can't refuse to, if you try. King Scar had made it clear that you either return, or Nala will be force to be 'taken care of' by the hyenas," he said, giving the pink nosed lioness a stare. Koni's eyes widen. It would mean Nala would die if she didn't return.

"Give me a few minutes, Tai. I need to thank some new friends of mine for helping me recover from some…. injuries I suffered from," she said, looking away. Tai nodded and flew to a tree. "I shall wait."

Koni ran into the jungle, to Vitvu.

She found the dark maned, pale furred male lion with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa. "Guys," she began. Timon looked at her. "What's going on Koni? Fire in your heart again?" The lioness shook her head. "I need to go back to Nuka's kingdom! The advisor just found me and won't let me run anymore from the lands! If I don't, my father-in-law will have one of the members of the pride killed by the hyenas!" Her voice sounded frightened, and gave all of the males a shock.

Vitvu felt as if Koni was being taken away from him, but knew she needed to save that member's life from the hyenas. Simba sighed and looked at Koni. "Do you need us to come?"

"I can't ask of any of you to do that. Nuka would have you and Vitvu killed, and the others would just eat Timon and Pumbaa! I can't risk that."

All the guys took their turns to hug Koni good-bye. They knew that there wasn't anything they could say. And if they could, they didn't even have the courage to say it, or already knew the answer.

Koni could feel Vitvu's tears when he hugged her. "I'm sorry this was when we had to say good-bye," she whispered. Vitvu nodded and said, "You should go, before they start timing you on getting back."

Koni nodded and ran to the river to Tai. She nodded, and followed the vulture to the Pridelands. She felt tears running down her cheeks, thinking she would never see Vitvu again, or have anything but these few days in the jungle to remember him by.

Little did anyone know of the few lives taking form within Koni.

Few weeks later in the Pridelands…

Nala stood by a pregnant Koni as the two ate what little meat they had. The pale lioness couldn't help but notice that Koni was actually happy this time she was pregnant. "Koni?" she asked, looking at her friend questionly. Koni flicked her lined ears. She knew what Nala was going to ask.

"I know that this cub, or cubs, are going to be strong. Nuka won't suspect a thing."

Nala then knew what was going on. Koni wasn't carrying Nuka's cubs and Nuka didn't even know it.

**Can you guess the cubs yet? Please review! **


	10. Discovery, death, and the other cubs

**Disclaimer: I only own Koni, Vitvu, and Tai from last chapter, and all but two of Koni and Vitvu's cubs. (I do not own Kovu and Vitani) **

Koni licked the six new little cubs that were nursing from her. All had little tuffs on their heads. Two were male. One male had a black tuff and had Koni's birthmark while the other one had a dark brown tuff like Vitvu and didn't have Koni's birthmark. Both male cubs were brown like Koni and had black noses that were shaped like Koni's. There were two pale females; one with Koni's birthmark under both eyes and black nose just like Vitvu, the other one had Koni's pink nose, shape and color. Another one of the female cubs was a dark brown like Koni, and had a pink nose that was the shape of Vitvu's. The last one, also a female, was black, yet her stomach, chest, and muzzle were dark brown. This female's nose was just like Koni's.

Nala gazed at her new goddaughters and godsons. "Oh, Koni. They're so adorable! What are their names?" The pale lioness nuzzled each of the cubs, happy to see that all of them were healthy and strong.

The darker lioness smiled. "The male with the black tuff is Matumaini, hope. The female with black fur is Usiku, night. The dark brown female is Sheba. The pale female with the birthmarks will be called Twiga, giraffe. The last two, the other pale female and the only other male. They'll be Kovu and Vitani. Vit from Vitani will come from Vitvu, the vu will go to the last part of Kovu," she said.

"And Ko is from Ko in Koni, Ni will go to the last part of Vitani," Nala said, nuzzling the cubs. She already knew of their father. The blue-eyed lioness then looked with concern. "What if Nuka sees?"

Koni was quiet for a moment.

"Nala, I would advise you to get out now before I send for the Hyenas."

The lionesses looked to see Nuka, Zira, and Scar heading towards them. Nala walked past them. "Two males, four females. I _congratulate_ you Nuka," she said, hissing the words.

Zira gazed at the cubs the same way Nala did. "Oh, Scar. Can you believe all of this! All of them are so healthy and strong! Now we can't possibly throw any of them out!" she said as the male lions walked over. Nuka smiled, not taking notice of the difference between some of them compared to him.

"Which was born first?" Scar asked, his eyes focused on the male cubs.

Koni smirked. "The male with the black tuff, Matumaini. The male with the brown tuff was born last, Kovu," she said, looking at all of the cubs. Zira looked at the pale cubs, and tilted her head. "What order?"

"Matumaini, then Usiku, the black female, then Twiga, the one with the birthmarks on both sides, then Vitani, the one with no birthmark, then Sheba, the dark brown female, and then Kovu."

Zira nodded, but she saw the difference. She kept it to herself though. Scar smiled. "Well then. We'll have Matumaini as Nuka's heir then," he said, walking out of the cave. "I'll go get Rafiki."

Nuka left with his father, his head held high. Zira stayed and stared at Koni. "They're not my grandchildren, are they?" Koni looked away, only to shake her head no.

"And Why?"

"You've seen the way Nuka through his own children out, that and I meant a lion, strong, handsome, and a good heart to go with all of that. I fell for him as he and his friends cared for me, and well, I though by now Nuka didn't care that I was gone. The rest, well, I think you pretty much know."

Zira nodded, and when Koni looked back at her, she was surprise not to see any anger in the elder lioness. "I understand. Does anyone else know?"

"Nala. Just Nala."

"Koni, listen to me. I understand why you did all of this. And I respect it. Who ever this lion was, he's a really lucky guy."

Zira left the cave, leaving Koni and her cubs behind. The new mother smiled, glad that her mother-in-law was going to keep her secret.

Two months later….

Vitvu looked at the dead Pridelands. He had traveled to visit Koni, for he couldn't stand it of not seeing her anymore. Seeing an elderly lioness by a dry waterhole, the pale male lion ran over. "Excuse me! Can you tell me where a dark brown lioness named Koni is?"

Zira lifted her head to see a pale lion with a dark brown mane and blue eyes running towards her. "I do, she's married to my son Nuka. I'm guessing you're the real father of her cubs? It's easy to see it."

Vitvu nodded. "That names Vitvu."

"Zira. Come on, follow me."

When they got to the cave of Pride rock, Nuka looked at his mother as she and another male lion walked over to them. "Nuka, Scar, this is Vitvu. He's the friend that helped Koni." Zira introduced the males to each other and lay down besides Koni. The cub's eyes were near to opening, and only then would anyone see if any of them had red or green eyes. Zira, Nala, and Koni knew there would be no red, and they hoped all had green.

Vitvu bowed his head to the past King and the New King. Nuka could swear that there was something that was familiar to him about Vitvu.

Two weeks later he got his answer when the cubs' eyes opened. Vitani's, Matumaini's, and Usiku's eyes were blue while Kovu's, Sheba's, and Twiga's eyes were green. Nuka saw the likeness between the pale cubs and Vitvu, and the other traits as well.

Two days later, hyenas killed Vitvu, and Nuka killed Matumaini and Sheba. Zira took Kovu and Vitani away to safety just in time and Nala hid Twiga. Koni was found out by Scar and Nuka, and was killed by the hyenas too.

Her last thought was simple.

'I'm coming Vitvu.'

Prologue…(what happened to the surviving cubs)…

When Shenzi found and was to kill Usiku, the female hyena couldn't find the heart in her to do it, and instead decided to take to black cub away, leaving her to be founded by the same male cubs that Koni had played with back in the Earthlands.

Other Earthlanders had also joined them and remade the Earthlander pride. Usiku grew up to become the Princess.

Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina kept Twiga safe from the others, and never found the other cubs of Koni and Vitvu. Twiga later grew up in the pride and after Simba took rule, he and Nala took her in like their own daughter. When Kiara was born, Twiga didn't mind that the true daughter was to be the next queen and in fact tried to help with her teachings. She grew up to be a very close member of the pride to Kiara. When the outlanders rejoined the Pridelands, Twiga found out about Kovu and Vitani being her long lost brother and sister, and greeted them with warm and family love.

Kovu and Vitani…. Well, we already know that story. Being trained to kill by the same lioness that tried to help them escape from the one who she was trying to avenge. Kovu fell in love with Kiara, and the two were reunited with Twiga. We all know that story.

Shenzi later was found in the Pridelands near the same area she had found little Usiku. When she told of what had happen to the black female lion cub…. Well, that's another story to tell.

**Don't know what to say but…. Please Review!**


End file.
